1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of semiconductor devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more techniques and devices for writing masked data to a buffer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems are generally employed in numerous configurations to provide a variety of computing functions. Processing speeds, system flexibility, and size constraints are typically considered by design engineers tasked with developing computer systems and system components. Computer systems generally include multiple memory devices which may be used to store data (e.g., programs and user data) and which may be accessible to other system components such as processors or peripheral devices. Such memory devices may include volatile and non-volatile memory devices.
Typically, a memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), includes a memory array divided into a plurality of memory banks, or other divisions. Based upon addressing information received by the memory device during operation, data may be stored into and read out of appropriate banks of the memory array. For example, during operation of DRAM, an activate (e.g., active) command may be sent to the memory array. The activate command activates a row of the memory array. Further, a column select command may be sent to the memory array. The column select command selects a column of the memory array. With the row activated and the column selected, data may be retrieved from selected memory cells of the memory array.
In certain architectures, a memory device or a portion of a memory device may be used as a buffer. When data is written to the buffer, it may be beneficial for the data to be written without using row, column, and/or bank select signals. Accordingly, data is supplied and written to the memory device in a predetermined order. Data may then be read from the memory device in the same predetermined order, thus maintaining a first in, first out (FIFO) order. However, when data to be written to the memory device includes masked and unmasked data, the masked data is to be ignored and not written to the memory device. Unfortunately, traditional memory architectures are unable to seamlessly write to a memory device used as a buffer in a predetermined order while masking data that is not to be written.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention may be directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.